divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
Weihrds
These are forests, or weihrds, of Seihdhara's making. They generally have oak, birch, elder, and hawthorn trees in them. Mistletoe is also present. These forests exist in abundance on Atokhekwoi and on Kalgrun. One or two are present on Asceal's island of Istais, and a forest is also present on Li'Kalla's island. These forests are generally inhabited by creatures created by gods previously. The only new addition are bears. Seihdhara's hair appears to have created a number of bear species to inhabit these ecosystems. Atokhekwoi Weihrds The Atokhekwoi Weihrd is the largest weihrd on Galbar and possibly the most diverse. It boasts the above-mentioned trees generally found in weihrds as well as all extant species of bear,https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4867455: 'brown bears, red bears, panda bears, black bears, sun bears, spectacled bears, cave bears, short-faced bears, and even red pandas - though those were not really bears.' other than the polar bear. Seihdhara's hair, when creating the weihrds, 'ensured that many different existing species took up habitat in these newly created forests,'https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4867361 though the exact species were not specified. It can be safely assumed that all sorts of insects, reptiles, amphibians, beards, and mammals can be found in the weihrd. The specific species can also be safely assumed to be present in the Atokhekwoi Weihrd due to their pre-existing presence on Galbar: * wolves * canines (e.g. wid dogs) * gemstone gardeners * normal boars * butterflies * crickets * worms * honeybees * frogs * snakes * squirrels * woodland animals * deer * rabbits * chameleons Moreover, due to its proximity to the Great Hooflands, it can be expected that megafauna and dinosaurs are present on the easternmost fringes of the weihrd. Some species more well-suited to life in a forest environment may have even taken these eastern fringes as a permanent habitat. Kalgrun Weihrds The Kalgrun Weihrd is the second-largest weihrd on Galbar. It boasts the same base trees as all weihrds and has a bear diversity similar to that of the Atokhekwoi Weihrd. Polar bears may descend to the northern fringes of the Kalgrun Weihrd during especially cold winters. It can be safely assumed that all species native to Kalgrun are present in some way in the Kalgrun Weihrd. The Weeping Weihrds The Weeping Weihrd is present on Li'Kalla's island is called thus due to the constant rain on the island giving the impression that the trees are weeping. As with all weihrds, bears can be found here. The large cave bear is particularly present. Brown (or grizzly) bears, polar bears, and panda bears are not to be found here. Other species are to be found, along with any species native to Li'Kalla's island. The Luihgielide Weihrds Also known as the Istais Weihrds and the Dark Forest due to the lack of bioluminescence in the trees and animals of the weihrd, unlike much that inhabits Istais. The red, black, and short-faced bears can be found in this weihrd, along with wolves and other canines. No inhabitants of the weihrd are bioluminescent. References Category:Life